god_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimmjow jaerjaquez
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku),2 'Bold text'sometimes romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques3 or Grimmjow Jaegerjaques,4 is an Arrancar and the sexta (6th) Espada in Aizen's affiliated army. Contents hide 1 Appearance 2 Personality 3 History 4 Plot 4.1 Arrancar arc 4.2 Hueco Mundo arc 5 Equipment 6 Powers & Abilities 6.1 Zanpakutō 7 Fracción 8 Appearances in Other Media 9 Censorship 10 Trivia 11 Quotes 12 References 13 Navigation AppearanceEdit Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.5 Grimmjow also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.6 PersonalityEdit Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides his brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals.78 In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin91011 or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited.1213 He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen14 (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around),15 and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation.16 Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second battles, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this.17 Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him.18 However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength.19 He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards.20 EquipmentEdit Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.55 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time.565758 Expert Swordsman: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm.59 He is then shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako, with Shinji wearing his Hollow mask as well.6061 In a one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle.62 Pesquisa: Grimmjow demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. He is able to detect targets from a considerable distance.63 Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand,64 later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage.65 Grimmjow was able to survive a point blank Getsuga Tenshō (though emerging with grievous injuries)66 and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him.67 Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort.68 He is shown throwing Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack.69 His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area.7071 He was also shown impaling Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro.72 Great Spiritual Power: Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species.73 His reiatsu is blue.74 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best.75 Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became quicker.76 However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it.77 Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state.78 Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand,7980 as well as his fist.81 He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, as shown when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank.82 He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her.83 His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow.84 Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand.85 Grimmjow using Gran Rey Cero Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue.86 Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):87 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town.88 Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed.89909192 ZanpakutōEdit Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King").93 His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Grimmjow's Resurrección form, damaged during his battle with Ichigo. Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind" (軋れ, kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.9495 Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: Enhanced Hierro: Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on without receiving any physical damage.96 Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. Enhanced Strength: His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks.97 Shockwaves: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents.98 (Unnamed) Garra de la Pantera. Garra de la Pantera (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ, Gara de ra Pantera; Spanish for "Claw of the Panther", Japanese for "Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)"): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter.99 They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting.100 Desgarrón. Desgarrón (豹王の爪 (デスガロン), desugaron; Spanish for "Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack.101 His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy.99 The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will.102 FracciónEdit Grimmjow's Fracción. Shawlong Koufang (シャウロン・クーファン, Shauron Kūfan) is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Números. He was killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Edrad Liones (エドラド・リオネス, Edorado Rionesu) is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. Nakeem Grindina (ナキーム・グリンディーナ, Nakīmu Gurindīna) is the 14th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción . He was killed by Rangiku Matsumoto. Yylfordt Granz (イールフォルト・グランツ, Īruforuto Gurantsu) is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. Yylfordt is the older brother of Szayelaporro Granz. He was killed by Renji Abarai. Di Roy Rinker (ディ・ロイ・リンカー, Di Roi Rinkā) or D-Roy as he is also known, is the 16th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Appearances in Other MediaEdit Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach Video Games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series. He also appears in Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: Versus Crusade of the Nintendo home console series, and Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd of the Bleach: Blade Battlers series. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, he is capable of firing blue Bala blasts at his foe. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, he has a unique charge attack that looked like a small, black Getsuga Tenshō, but the outline is purple instead of red and his Cero is blue instead of red. He also has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls and appears in the RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a technique-type enemy, but becomes a speed-type while in his Resurrección form. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is able to use a stronger close-range version of Cero called the Agarrar Cero, in which he blasts his opponent at point-blank range, and is capable of causing burns, similar to his usage from the series. In addition, he can also use Bala, and can even use all of his skills in his released form, including the Gran Rey Cero. In addition, he is also able to use the Desgarrón technique. The newer installments, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, and Bleach: Versus Crusade feature Grimmjow in his released state as well. In Bleach: Versus Crusade, he is capable of using Cero and Gran Rey Cero, and he retains the standard Cero technique in his released form. His released form appears again in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where Desgarrón is his ultimate attack, and can use Gran Rey Cero. Also in Soul Resurrección, his Garra de la Pantera attack is called Afilado (Spanish for "Sharp"). He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The album contains two vocal tracks that are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings, as well as a "Voice Message". CensorshipEdit In the anime, during Grimmjow's first fight with Ichigo, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō gave Grimmjow a large burn on his chest and a small burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his forehead. In the manga, however, he was bleeding profusily from all said places, as well as his right thigh. Also in the manga, when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly, he kicks Loly in her stomach. Additionally, after he kills Menoly, he grabs Loly by her leg and breaks it off. This was omitted in the anime. Also, instead of kicking Loly, he simply slaps her away, and after killing Menoly, he scares her before knocking her out. For the cover of Chapter 199, Grimmjow is seen giving the finger. In the English release, the extension of his middle finger is redrawn to omit the vulgar act. Espada Current Members 3rd: Tier Harribel • 6th: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Former Members 0: Yammy Llargo (Post-Release) •1st: Coyote Starrk / Lilynette Gingerbuck (Post-Release) • 2nd: Baraggan Louisenbairn • 3rd: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck • 4th: Ulquiorra Cifer • 5th: Nnoitra Gilga • 6th: Luppi Antenor • 7th: Zommari Rureaux • 8th: Szayelaporro Granz • 9th: Aaroniero Arruruerie Privaron Espada 103rd: Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio • 105th: Cirucci Sanderwicci • 107th: Gantenbainne Mosqueda Start a Discussion See all photos See all photos > Live! Chat5 Bleach Wiki Join the Chat Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ VIDEO GAMES ]About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Mobile site Looking for new ways to customize your wiki? Join us next week for a webinar to learn how! Follow Got a question about Bleach? My Tools Customize